Moving in with HIRO?
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: Fans discover what school Kirari and SHIPS goes to! That being said, they are forced to go to an exclusive academy in Tokyo! Mikan says goodbye to her dad, and hello to her new room mate... HIROTO!
1. Moving in with my crush

Hiroto: ….

Kirari: ….. HI! ^^ *waves*

Me: Um, so yeah, Hiroto and Kirari play 20 questions… hehaheha!

Hiroto: annoying girl, you sound like a donkey.

Me: EXCUSE ME!

Kirari: HIRO-KUN! APOLOGIZE! *dark aura* NOW…. : (

Hiroto: u-um I uh, your welcome?

Me&Kirari: HIROTO!

Hiroto: Let me see the story first, and if its any good, than I'll apologize.

Me: How about you apologize right now or else ill make this fanfic a SeijiXKIRARI!

Hiroto: Is that a threat! *cold glare*

Me: … fine, ill prove to you that my story is good enough to read! KIRARI! DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Hiroto: Don't tell my Kirari what to do idiot.

Kirari: XoxILoveYouxoX doesn't own Kirarin Revolution! ^^ Or "The Ultimate Coke or Pepsi?", because she will be using their questions for this story!

Hiroto: ….. (bakas….)

Me: I can read your thoughts.

Hiroto: O_O

_WOOH! LETS BEGIN!_

Kirari is now 16. After many fans soon discovering the school of her and her rock star friends Hiro and Sieji, they were transferred to an academy in Tokyo, forcing Kirari to pack her suitcase and things. She can't walk because it'd be too far, and she doesn't have a car. So she said goodbye to her father and left with Kumoi her manager. She would be sharing a room with Hiroto, and Erina a room with Seiji. Seiji understood Hiro' s feelings with Kirari and therefor Hiro started flirting with Kirari a bit more.

Erina and Kirari grew to be really good friends. So they put everything behind them and decided to bury the hatchet. Kirari told Erina her true feelings for Hiroto, and Erina understood, saying she had feelings for Seiji. Kirari thought it was funny how Erina used to like Hiroto and Kirari used to find Seiji. Kirari soon found Hiroto a mystery that she would like to discover. But sharing a room with her crush for the rest of her school year is too much!

*Kirari POV*

I walked into my dorm. Hiro-kun was already there unpacking. He looked at me and our eyes met for a split second before he turned back to unpacking. I felt strange, what if he does something to me in my sleep! What will happen!

"Yo, Kirari." IT SPEAKS! Hehe I mean, yeah..

"Oh, sorry Hiro-Kun, what were you saying?"

He smirked. "Im not gonna like bunking with you."

I muttered a curse before my inner me decided to join in. '_Hes your jerk though' _'shut up inner me'

Erina came in all of a sudden. Her eyes widened in shock. "Kirari, your rooming with Hiro-kun?"

Hiroto and me looked at her. "Yes, isnt it fantastic? This girl gets to proclaim her undying love for me everyday."

Erina blinked. "oh, that's wierd, Kirari doesnt seem like the type of person to confess to someone like you."

He looked shocked and i giggled. "I'll have you know millions of girls proclaim their undying love for me!" Erina giggled, "Ohh Kirari, I feel sorry for you."

"Now you see what i have to live with?" I asked. I glared at her.

"Fine, fine, ill just be on my way." And than she left.

I shut the door and ran to my NOW opened suitcase.

"Kirari, im sorry… i didnt mean to embaress you." He smirked and i turned red. "Why you little..." I pushed my suitcase under my already made bed. I looked up and than next thing I know, Hiroto had pinned me to the bed.

"H-Hiro, your a bit too close."I said, gently pushing him off. He smirked, "Aw, your not going to proclaim anything?" he asked. I sighed, "Hiro-kun, I luvvvvvvvv..." he leaned in closer and i smirked. "Bacon."

*Hiro POV*

Little brat... how dare she. "Hiro-Kun! I thought I had proclaimed to you!" she hugged me and I hugged her back. I smirked and kissed her neck, putting butterfly kisses up and down her neck.

"H-Hiro-kun?" she asked confused. The way she said my name made me want her more. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Crap. I got off and went to open the door. It was Seiji. I mentally frowned. Kirari probably still likes him. He looked at me.

"Hiro-kun, Kama-San has a new song for us. Oh, why is Kirari on the floor?"

"n-no reason…" I stuttered. "Lets go Seiji." And we left. I left. Left her alone on the floor.

Me: So, how was it?

Hiroto: … yay!

Kirari: *cough* don't act like you liked it idiot, your not that good of an actor…

Hiroto: what was that?

Me: Um, she said she loves you way too much to know that you liked it.

Hiroto: really Kirari? *smirk smirk* aw, I love you too Honey Bunches!

Kirari: *mumble* Isnt the girl suppose to say that?

Hiroto: I don't care! ^^


	2. 20 questions

Me: Welcome back!

Hiroto: whatever. No one cares about you. Just get on with the story.

Me: I cant do the story if theres not disclaimer.

Hiroto: ok Xo-

Me: Kirari! DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Hiroto: STOP TELLING MY LADY BUG WHAT TO DO!

Me: LADY BUG! YOUR PATHETIC!

Hiroto: THIS STORIES PATHETIC! ME AND HER REALLY! YOU HAVE NO TASTE IN COUPLES!

Kirari: …. *walks away crying*

Hiroto: *walks after her* Hey baby, I didn't mean that. I was just mad, you're the best girl I've ever had… I love you…

Kirari: *eyes widened and faints*

Erina: XoxILoveYouxoX doesn't own Kirarin Revolution!

_Lets Begin :3_

Me and Seiji went to Kama-San. He had a new song in mind, and I asked him if we could do it later. He said no that we had to work on it right away. I didn't like it, but I guess I'd have to give it a try. Soon he pressed play on the stereo and the music began to play.

_Face Down – Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand  
why you hang around  
I see whats going down_

_Cover up with the make up in the mirror  
tell yourself its never gonna  
happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears  
he loves you_

Do you feel like a man?  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground?  
well I'll tell you my friend  
one day this worlds going to end,  
as your lies crumble down,  
a new life she has found,

This is getting interesting. I like this song.  
But somehow I hate it, maybe if I listen more ill know why.

_A pebble in the water,  
makes a ripple effect,  
every action in this world,  
will bear a consequence,  
if you wade around forever,  
you will surely drown,  
I see whats going down,_

_I see the say you go and  
Say your right again,  
say your right again,  
heed my lecture,_

Do you feel like a man?  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground?  
well I'll tell you my friend  
one day this worlds going to end,  
as your lies crumble down,  
a new life she has found,

_*SCREAMING*_

_ONE DAY SHE WILL TELL YOU THAT,  
SHE HAS HAD ENOUGH!  
ITS COMIN ROUND AGAIN!_

My eyes widened, a picture of Kirari flashed before my head. Her laying on our dorm floor confused.

_Do you feel like a man?  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground?  
well I'll tell you my friend  
one day this worlds going to end,  
as your lies crumble down,  
a new life she has found,_

_Face down in the dirt she said  
this doesn't hurt she said  
I've finally had enough_

_Face down in the dirt she said  
this doesn't hurt she said  
I've finally had enough_

The music ended. I thought about the song. It reminds me of the way I treat Kirari. Except for the love part, I haven't exactly told her yet. Man, this makes me feel bad, just leaving her there on the floor right after I acted like I was so sincere. I hate it, I hate how I treat her.

"I have to go." I stood up.

"but Hiro-kun, we haven't gone through all the songs yet." Said Kama.

"Screw the songs! I need to check on Kirari!" I ran to my dorm, I opened the door, Kirari was in bed, tears swelled up in her eyes. I saw her turn around, and act like she wasn't crying. I knew she was. Kami, thank you for warning me. I ran up to her and wrapped my arms around her. I whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I wont ever do that again…" Her eyes widened. I looked at them.. they looked confused…? "Kirari, why were you crying?"

"….Its just….. THIS BOOK IS SO SAD! THIS GIRL ENDS UP LIVING WITH HER MEAN STEP MOTHER! AND ITS JUST SO-"

"Cinderella?"

"Yeah! How do you know that?"

"Because... everyone knows about Cinderella."

"Ne Hiro-Kun, let play 20 questions!"

"Fine, you first."

"um… who do you think is the hottest female singer!" she asked.

I blushed. "uhm…. Taylor Swift?…"

"Oh..." She frowned, "Anyway, your turn." she smiled.

I sweatdropped.

*Kirari POV*

"So Kirari, If you were stranded on an island for a year, what one food item would you have?"

"hm, a big chocolate cake!" I answered.

"So Hiro-Kun, What sport do you really stink at!"

"…ping pong…."

I laughed. PING PONG! That games EASY! Haha… oh crap I lol'd. He looked at me.

"Whats so funny? Ping Pong isn't easy."

"nothing, its your turn."

"…. Fine, have you ever been in a parade?"

"um, yeah, I have, remember? We were asked to sing in New York on the Christmas Parade, remember?"

"oh yeah, I forgot."

"Ok, so have you ever stuck a piece of gum somewhere? If so where?"

He smirked. I don't like his smirk, WHAT WITH THE SMIRK!

"Yes, I have, last year, when you pranked me by showing everyone my baby pictures, and I got you back by putting my piece of gum in my mouth in YOUR-" I slapped my hand over his mouth, "Sorry, our neighbors didnt hear you. Speak louder." i replied sarcasticaly. He smirked and got closer. I could feel his sweet breathe on me. "Tell me Kirari," oh no, whats happening! "Who do YOU think is the hottest singer?" he asked, nibbling on my ear.

"Its tempting to say "Hiro-Kun"... but instead ill say... Justin Beiber.

He glared at the Justin Beiber covered magazine on my bed.

"What wrong Hiroto-San?" I asked using my cute puppy dog face.

"Kirari, what... i mean... Why him?"

"Why?," I snuggled closer and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Did you want me to say your name instead?"

He never did tickle me. I looked up and he was staring right back down at me. He put our foreheads together, causing me to blush even harder.

"Yes..." My eyes widened. Did he say... yes?

"Its Saturday, and its getting late. Time for you to get to bed." He picked me up Bridal Style and lifted me towards my bed. We looked at each other. And instead of meeting each others gaze for a second, our eyes met for 2 minutes. He laid me down and tucked me in. He kissed my forehead and whispered a goodnight. He started to walk away and I whimpered. His head shot up and he looked at me. "Whats wrong Kirari?" he asked walking back to me. "N-Nothing, Hiro-kun…." My hand on his loosened and I looked down again.

*Hiroto POV*

_You cry alone and he swears he loves you_

My eyes widened. That part of the song… I grabbed her hand again and got next to her. Her eyes widened in surprise and she hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and promised I wouldn't ever let go. She means too much to me. I'll leave when shes asleep.

But before I knew it, I had fallen asleep too.

*Erina POV*

It was already 11, so I headed down to Kirari' s dorm to see if she was ok. When I opened the door she was there, asleep, with a sleeping Hiro cuddling her. I turned on my camera and took a picture. I was gonna need to tell Seiji about this. I made my way to his room and he was there on his bed. He looked up and smiled at me and walked up to me. I smiled back and he kissed me. Oh yeah I forgot, im dating Seiji. ^^ Yay! Anyway I showed him the picture and he smiled.

"Its about time."

"I don't think their together yet. Just a little snuggling time. We better get to bed too."

He agreed and went to his bed and I went to mine. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands on my waist. The person hugged me closer, I looked back and saw that it was Seiji.

"I love You Erina-Chan."

"I love you too Seiji-Kun."

We closed the distance and fell asleep again.

Me: How was it.

Hiroto: …

Kirari: ….

Hiroto: I still love you sweety.

Me: ^^ Bye bye!


	3. A good morning it is

Me: Well, its that time again.

Hiroto: Hot dog time?

Kirari: Shut up Natsume!

Me: ooh, did you two have a fight last night?

Kirari: YES! We went on a date last night and all he could think about was out pretty waitress! : (

Me: ooohhh that's called Hiro.

Hiroto: Kirari, just forgive me!

Kirari: HM! XoxILoveYouxox DOESN'T OWN KIRARIN REVOLUTION!

Me: Dude, shes pissed at you.

Hiroto: I know.

_^^ Morning time!_

*KIRARI POV*

I woke up to see black messed up raven hair. I smiled, I looked down to see his hands were still around my waist. I looked up and I saw red crimson eyes looking back at me. I jumped back a little, but he held me closer. We stayed like that for a few more minutes. I didn't have the slightest idea what was going on.

"Kirari, I think its time I confessed…."

"Hiro-Kun?"

"…. Its just since the first day I... think... i dont want to be your friend."

My eyes widened in shock, "Kirari, it didn't come out right, let me try again. Kirari, I-" I glared once again. "Save it Hro-kun. Its obvious you dont want to be my friend." I got up and grabbed my clothes. I ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. I heard Hiroto running behind me, but I locked the door. Hehehe. When I walked out I was wearing a black shirt that said "Sometimes love knocks you down" with a pair of dark purple skinny jeans. I also wore knee length black converse (the ones that look like boots) with my hair pulled into a high ponytail. I wore pink eye shadow and mascara. He looked stunned to see me in that stuff. He was already dressed. He wore a black shirt that said "Tap Out" with a pair of black jeans. He wore red and white checkered converse and his hair was still not combed but that's what makes it look cool. He smiled at me, and walked towards me.

"I wanna try again."

"So now what? Your gonna say maybe you just want to be aquantances?"

"Damn it Kirari! I cant stand it! I cant bring myself to say it! But I want to say it!"

"Say what! You cant say anything if you keep hating me!"

"Damn it Kirari I love you!" my eyes widened in disbelief, he loved me."Finally, so now I will say Kirari, will you go our with me.

"I thought you hated me…" I turned away from him.

"Kirari, you know what I mean! I dont hate you. Its you! Its you I want"

"Hiro-kun..." His eyes softened and he walked forward and leaned closer. "Kirari..." He closed the distance between us with a breath taking kiss, I responded and threw my arms around his neck, he pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. He nibbled on my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I refused. So he bit my lip instead, and my mouth shot open with a yelp, and his tongue found its way inside my mouth. I didn't know what to do, so I rubbed my tongue against his, and we had a tongue wrestling match. Surprisingly I won, maybe because of how much I wanted to stop because I need AIR! He pulled away and licked my lip. It stung, I touched it and when I brought my finger to my face theres was just a little blood on it. Must've been from when he bit me. I looked up and he hugged me.

"I love you Kirari… since our third performance together..."

"You… You've known how long…?"

"Of course, and now, im so lucky to have someone who really loves me." He smiled and I smiled. All of a sudden our door bursts open. Erina is on the floor. We glare at her. Seiji came to help her up.

"Your finally- OW!- together!" shouted Erina.

"Yeah." I laughed. Seiji finally spoke up.

"So, um, were gonna go get some icecream. Wanna come?" asked Seiji.

"sure, we'd love too. Right Kirari?" asked Hiroto.

"Yep!"

"Alright! Lets go!" We all shouted. Today is gonna be glorious!

Me: Happy now Hiroto?

Hiroto: OMG! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU!

Kirari: *frustrated and pulls Hiro away from me* Listen you! You! Doo doo head cootie queen! Hiro-Kun is MINE! M-I-N-E! Mine!

Me: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A COOTIE QUEEN!

Kirari: YOU BARBIE!

Me: DON'T CALL ME BARBIE! IM NOT BLONDE!

Hiroto: Calm down babe. * goes to Kirari* Just relax, ill make you feel better when we get home… *kisses neck*

Kirari: agh…..

Me: ^^ Bye bye!


End file.
